Petting Zoo
by Random Colors
Summary: A small snippet introducing an OC named Temnen. Light and funny bonding moment with Henry. Set durring Season 2. Tiny mention of Archie/OC. More stories with this OC to come. Please review and feel free point out any mistakes. WILL BE REMOVED SOON, NOW CHAPTER ONE OF, Not Everything Changes.


Petting Zoo

The young boy in front of her radiated excitement as she shifted back into her human form.

"Whoa! Your eyes are still different colors!"

Temnen smiled and crouched down so Henry could get a closer look at her eyes.

"Of course, That's where the magic comes from," She pointed at her left eye, a bright blue color. "This one takes in the image of the animal, its shape, size, color, organs, bones, even its genetics. Every physical part of the animal gets analyzed. And this one," Pointing to her other eye, a vibrant green. "This one analyzes its mind. It tells me everything I need to know about the animals instincts. What they eat, drink, and where to find it. How they live day to day and survive."

Henry's smile grew as she explained, his mind taking everything Temnen was telling him. She was one of the most amazing people he had ever met. A Shape-shifter!

"That is so cool! You can be any animal you want just by looking at them. I mean, can you look at just pictures of them? Can you look at a picture of a dinosaur and turn into-"

"Henry! Slow down kid." Temnen laughed as she sat back on her heels, kneeling on the floor.

"It's just so cool T, it's the most science like magic I've seen."

"That's about as far as the science part goes though. Unfortunately I can't just look at an animal, I have to touch them too. Looking just tells me about its body and mind but to use that information, I need to know it's spirit too. What it mean to be that animal, how it connects to the world around it." She let out a small chuckle at the slightly disgruntled face the 11 year old was making. "Think of it like an app on your phone. One eye downloads the the app, the body of the game. The other eye installs the app, all the information and technical stuff. But you can't use the app until...?" Smirking expectantly at him, she gestured with her hand for him to continue for her.

"You have to touch the app to open it. That's what the spirit gives you, the ability to put it all together and use it."

"Yes. Exactly. I have specs and knowledge of tons of animals that I just haven't been about to get close enough to touch yet. I can use that information as normal thoughts but I can't change into that form until I can tough their spirit."

"...So you can't turn into a dinosaur?"

Temnen let out a loud laugh as she stood up and ruffled Henry's hair. As smart and mature as the kid might be, he was still a kid.

"Sorry kid. I've been in this world for a long time, but not that long. I can turn into a dragon though." She laughed again as his eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "I've been to lots of worlds Henry, not just this one and the Enchanted Forrest. I'll tell you what, since today is Friday we can spend the weekend together if its okay with your mom, and I'll show you whatever animal I can. This world or another."

Henry surged forward and caught Temnen in a fierce hug around her middle, barely giving her time to respond before he was headed for the door of the shop, a huge smile on his face as he called over his shoulder.

"This is gonna be awesome T! I'll go ask mom right now. It's gonna be so much fun!"

She sighed and shook her head with a smile on her face as the bell above the door fell silent. The soft thump of a cane sounded behind her causing her to turn and grin as her boss. Mr. Gold gave her a small smirk and handed her a pair of silver stud earrings, a faint glow surrounding them.

"You neglected to tell the boy that your energy drains each time you change."

"Yeah well, I can handle a few days being rundown. It's worth it, Henry needs some time to just be a kid again. If that means I spend a day or two playing a walking, talking petting zoo then so be it." She reached out and took the shining jewelry that was offered to her. "Besides, you're too nice to me, I knew you would come up with something to help."

Mr. Gold chucked and leaned on his cane with both hands. He was far too soft with the girl, he always had been, even back home. He nodded at the studs sitting in her hand

"Those will keep your energy stable as long as you wear them, but they are single use only. Once you take them out the enchantment is gone. Be careful how long you have them in, you will feel the loss of energy. The longer you use them, the harder you will crash once you remove them. Set a few days aside to recover, you'll need it."

"Got it. Put them in when Henry and I are about to start, and take them out after I get home so I can go straight to bed. I guess I'll let Archie know I'll be MIA for a few days." She pocketed the studs and smirked at her boss, placing her hands on her hips. "You gonna be able to run this place without me keeping an eye on things? I'm a valuable employee you know. Things might fall apart without me here."

He chucked again as he turned around and walked across the shop, heading towards his office in the back. "I believe I'll manage for a few days. Besides, I hardly think I'll miss you napping on the job my dear." He gestured to the small cat bed sitting on the front counter, her preferred spot to spend her days watching over the shop while he was in the back working on things. He knew she was hardly asleep most of the time, and if she was, like all cats she would wake at the smallest sounds. "Run along now dearie, no doubt Miss. Swan will need the whole story. Young Henry seems far too excited to articulate properly at the moment."

With a smile and a quick wave, Temnen left the pawn shop and headed towards Emma and Mary Margret's apartment.


End file.
